lostreignfandomcom-20200214-history
Exile
Exile is the longest living and at one time, the largest faction to date, created by Grimbot on the Exile Islands, a small island chain off the coast of the Vendorim Peninsula. Exile has seen times of greatness to times of destruction. From great economic and territorial expansion to civil war and starvation, Exile has seen it all and endured. Founding It was thought that long ago an ancient civilization known as Kypros was abandoned and their people moved West to the icelands. The reason for this migration is unknown, but soon after the people migrated once again to the East where they discovered the Exile Islands and created a home within a mountain of the smallest island in the chain. Expansionism Exile quickly rose up as a dominant faction, and secured the whole island chain as their own. At the same time shops were opening up in Exile, as well as one of the earliest marketplaces. This expanded Exile's economy. Territorial was also aquired outside the island chain, to as far north as the icelands where they built a small port there. Soon after, a piece of land which is part of the coast of the Vendorim Peninsula was also claimed, where they do most of their mining and drilling operations. Not only was there territory aquisition in the land of Kreio, but also in the Nether. The Exilites were the first people to journey into the Nether and build a small fort which was known as White Light, soon after this fort was abandoned due to massive raids by nearby mobs. The Exile Bombings At the peak of Exile's greatness, the faction had taken a hard hit by a domestic bombing incident. There is conspiracy surrounding this incident, and no one knows if it was one large bomb, or multiple bombs. Evidence points at multiple bombings, but some claim it to be one large bombing which was supposed to be a science experiment, but ended up going wrong. There were 3 significantly bombed regions, the house of Grimbot (the leader), the house of Kaidor, and the house of Venomshank. Exrudius' house, which is in the center of the three houses, was not affected by the bombings. It is also thought that looting took place. All the materials found in the three homes' chests and furnaces were gone. Scorpionrunner was later accused of this crime, and was kicked out of the faction. This action caused the Exilian Civil War. The Exilian Civil War Immediantly following the Exile Bombings, the faction split apart into two groups, the people who stayed loyal to Exile, which of course, this group was called 'Exile'. The other group which broke off of Exile, consisting of Exrudius (their leader), Scorpionrunner, and Tenchu, named themselves 'Kumatae'. The civil war didn't last long, the Kumatae had left the islands after a few casualties and the explosion of Scorpionrunner's house, which ended up blowing up parts of Grimbot's and Venomshank's houses as well. It is said that there was only one battle in this war, which took place on the main island of Exile in the chain. During this one battle, it is also said that Exile won, but did not win the civil war. Soon after Exile lost the civil war, the first war in recorded history has started, The Kumatae-Exilian War. The Kumatae-Exilian War The Kumatae-Exilian War (aka; The First War, The Great War, or The Kumatae Revolution) followed the Exilian Civil War. After the Kumatae broke up they headed east, enduring harsh conditions. They've set up camps along their travels, until later creating a definate home. There has only been one battle that occured during this short war. During this time the Exilites created a military base on the main island of the ancient civilization of Kypros, this civilization is now gone. During a resupply mission to this base a few Exilite warriors decided to do a quick raid to hender the stability and eastward progression of the Kumatae. This battle did not end up as they planned. The Kumatae camp was situated in a mountainous region, and the Exilites took advantage of it. Setting up a make-shift encampment on top of a nearby mountain that overlook the Kumatae camp, the Exilite warriors shot arrows downward, the Kumatae were taken by surprise. The Exilites then invaded, and there were 3 casualties. 2 from Kumatae, and 1 Exilite (who fell from the mountain on accident). This battle continued through 3 days (Minecraft days) and on the last day the Kumatae ransacked the Exilite encampment and took the life of a warrior. The remaining Exilites retreated, and after negotiation and a few threats, the Kumatae surrendered the war, but the Exilites granted them independence, and both vowed to never go to war again. Abandonment After the war, the Exilites abandoned the Exile islands and moved far North to the other side of the continent of Kreio, from there they created a new home, Zahl.